


Spring

by vinyl_octopus



Series: Fandom Shorts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus/pseuds/vinyl_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for a <a href="http://vinyl-octopus.tumblr.com/post/84398145312/fic-challenge">fic challenge</a> on Tumblr. Anonymous asked for: gently, trees in spring, magic realism, fandom </p>
<p>They didn't specify <i>which</i> fandom, so this is my first, very tentative step, into Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Sherlock ran a hand over a low-hanging branch as they strode through the park to Baker Street.

“You what now?” John narrowly avoided dropping his coffee. He looked around. The cherry trees were, indeed, beautiful. “I wouldn’t have thought…”

“What?” Sherlock’s tone was defensive as he toyed gently with the blossoms he’d dislodged.

“Nope. Nothing. You like flowers.” John blinked. “That’s…fine.”

Sherlock muttered sulkily, flicking a blossom at John’s cup…which burst into bloom, flowers overflowing from under the lid. “Good.” He smirked, strolling ahead, another flick raining a cloud of petals down from nowhere onto John’s head.


End file.
